Baby-Think-It-Over
by Sally97
Summary: Veronica is with Duncan but gets partnered with Logan in a Health Class assignment to look after a plastic baby. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Baby-think-it-over**

Ms. Hauser was demonstrating the correct way to handle the stupid plastic baby when Duncan squeezed my hand.

"Let's hope there's an off switch." I whisper. Duncan chuckles quietly.

"I doubt it." He replies.

"Everyone in the class has their name written on a piece of paper. All the girl's names are in here." She holds up a coffee tin labeled girls. "And all the boys names are in here." She holds up another coffee tin. "I'm going to pull a name out of each tin and they will be partners caring for one of these babies. No trading partners and no arguments."

"If I get stuck with Dick Casablancas I'm going to kill myself." I whisper to Duncan, making him chuckle quietly.

"You know, Mum always wanted to get one of these dolls for Lily. She was so scared that Lily was gonna get pregnant." We both smile at the fond memories of Lily Kane, by best friend and Duncan's sister.

Ms. Hauser puts her hand inside the boy's tin and withdraws it holding a folded up slip of paper.

"Mr. Cassablancas." She calls out Dick's name. Then reaching into the girl's tin she pulls out another slip of paper. "Miss. Mackenzie."

Mac groans as she walks to the front of the class with Dick to collect their baby, complete with car seat, milk bottle and pacifier. I smile at look Mac gives her new plastic child. Dick opens his mouth to say something, probably some sort of sexual innuendo, when Mac shoves their love child into his arms.

Ms. Hauser goes through the rest of the class until there are only four students without a partner and a baby.

"Mr. Kane." She calls out, reaching for the girl's tin and fishing around until she finds one of the last two slips with names.

I cross my fingers hoping for it to be my name.

"Miss Scott." I groan knowing whom the only person left in the class without a partner is, without the help of my evil health teacher.

"That just leaves Mr. Echolls with Miss Mars." She says, as Duncan and Sophie Scott walk back to their seats with their baby.

I walk up to the front of the class meeting my ex-boyfriend to pick up our plastic child. We both reach for the baby and our hands touch, generating an electric shock to course through my body. I pull my hand back and look up at him seeing his ever so charming smirk displayed on his face. I just roll my eyes, hoping to look indifferent.

When we get back to the seats we will be situated in for the next two weeks, he looks at me and smirks again.

"We are going to have so much fun, Mars."

_Ah health class why must you be such a bitch? _

**A/N the next chapters will be much longer! please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Baby-think-it-over Chapter 2

"Hey, Veronica." Logan calls out my name as he runs to catch up with me in the corridor, after Health.

"What do you want Logan?" I say with a sigh.

"At the moment? I want to be the filling of an Olsen twin sandwich." He says, smirking his usual attractive smirk.

"Tell me how that works out for you." I say starting to walk away from him, to the freedom that is lunch. Logan being Logan, doesn't let me end the conversation there. He steps in front of me to stop me from leaving. I swap arms holding the stupid plastic baby.

"Hey, let me take it." He says, noticing my awkward juggling act.

"Thanks." I say gratefully, handing him our health assignment.

"No probs. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Logan says dropping his smirk to replay it with a blank face.

"We need to work on this stupid health assignment together, so how about after school?"

"Yeah, sure, but it would have to be at my house. I'm working on an important case at the moment." I say.

"Yeah, great."

"I have to go to the office after to school to pick something up, so I'll meet you at my house?"

"Nah, Dick gave me a lift to school, cuz my car needed to be serviced, so I'll just come with you. If that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing. I'll see you after school in the parking lot." I say.

"What are you two plotting?" Duncan says as he walks over to us in the hallway.

"World domination." We say in union.

Well that was freaky.

We both turn to look at each other and I see the humor in his chocolate brown eyes, as he struggles to not laugh. Suddenly we are both grinning like idiots at each other. He chuckles and his eyes dance in accompaniment. Duncan just looks at us with confusion written in bold print across his forehead.

Sometimes it was scary how similar we were.

I put an arm around Duncan's shoulders, with difficulty, when I saw the funny look he was giving Logan and me.

"Oh, nothing babe," I say in a deep manly voice. Turning back to Logan I say, "See ya later dude!" Hi fiving him as I walk away with Duncan. The amused smile on Logan's face makes my heart sing. Damn it!

Why did he have to look so hot in his jeans and brown jacket? I remember when that jacket was wrapped around my shoulders.

_~Flashback~_

_The wind picked up as we walked out of the cinema holding hands. _

"_That was a great movie!" I say, looking up at Logan to see his trade mark smirk on his face._

"_You only say that because you got to see Brad Pit without a shirt on." Logan says, smirking down at me with a twinkle of mischief in his chocolate brown eyes._

"_I'd much rather see you without a shirt." I say seductively, as we walk back to my house where Logan left his car. He pulls me into his arms and we stop walking. He smiles sweetly down at me. I slowly pull his face down to meet my lips, kissing him sweetly. He greets my tenderness with even more tenderness. We pull away and I put my arm around his waist and he puts his around my shoulders, and we keep walking. I shudder from the cold wind. Logan stops and takes off his jacket. _

"_Here" he says to me, handing it to me._

"_Logan-" I start to argue. _

"_Nope." He says popping the p, with a smile. "Veronica please put on the jacket." The tenderness in his voice makes me smile warmly at him and nod. _

"_And they said chivalry was dead." I say, pulling him down from another kiss._

_We pull apart and he drapes his warm jacket around my shoulders. I smile up at my Logan._

_~End Flashback~_

**A/N: While I was writing this chapter Sway by the Perishers came on my ipod. I had a fangirl moment and almost spilt lemonade all over my notebook! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Another is soon to come! Remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Baby-think-it-over Chapter 3:

A/N: thanks for the review! i had so much fun writing this chapter so enjoy! :)

"Earth to Mars?" Mac says next to me, but it felt like she was miles away. She was waving her hand in front of my blank face, laughing softly at the stupid look on my face as I thought of my most resent cases.

Wallace chuckles from his seat across from me, and Duncan puts his hand on top of mine on the table, smiling. The four of us were situated around a table eating pizza that Duncan had just bought.

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking." I reply to their amused expressions.

"Damn girl, you're gonna hurt yourself thinking that hard." Wallace commented grinning.

"What you thinking about?" Duncan says, leaning in to plant a kiss on my cheek. I prop my elbows on the table and lean my chin on my hands.

"Pie." I reply with a sigh. "What? Girls love pie!"

Duncan laughs and looks at Wallace and Mac.

"Does she always talk about food or is it me?" He says smiling at his girlfriend's best friends.

"Nah, she loves food almost as much as she loves Backup." Wallace says.

"Pie is pretty damn good though." Mac says, smiling at the two guys.

"True dat Q, true dat." Veronica agrees with her friend.

"Thank you Mr. Bond." Mac says with a nod of her head.

"You're very welcome Q."

The sound of a crying baby erupts from a table of 09ers, making a panicked blond surfer-dude stand up and walk over to our table holding his plastic baby at an awkward angle.

"Mac! Help!" Dick says as he sits down next to Mac and Wallace. He held the baby out to her with pleading in his eyes.

As is on cue five other plastic babies suddenly start crying from various different tables, followed by groans from their unhappy parents.

Dick shakes the baby in front of Mac's face, bidding for her to take the crying plastic child.

"No. You hold it and rock it gently, and I'll try and find the bottle." She says, already fishing in her bag for the desired object. Dick does what she told him to do, carefully rocking it back and forth.

Suddenly Logan plants himself between Duncan and I.

"I can't find the bottle, I am pretty sure that I forgot to grab it off of you when I stole the baby." Logan says, holding the thing like it was a real baby.

I get over my initial shock and hand Logan the bottle. He carefully puts the mouthpiece into the baby's mouth. His expert baby skills shock me. I was staring at Logan with a mixture of amazement, pride and something else I couldn't name. Duncan snapped me out of my daze by talking to Logan about having a baby party at the end of the two weeks that we have to have the babies, to celebrate the freedom of not being parents. That's when I realized that I was going out with Duncan, my boyfriend. He was stable and reliable, and that's what I loved about him. Being with Logan was like one roller coaster ride after another. It was hot and steamy but also painful and fiery.

I once again snap out of my thoughts, this time by Wallace who was trying to get my attention. I had been staring at Logan for too long and Wallace was trying to save me from getting caught. Thankfully Duncan didn't see a thing, but when I looked back at Logan he winked at me and had an amused expression on his face.

"I'll take it." I say to Logan gesturing at the baby in his arms. He handed it over without complaint. I gently place the baby back into its seat. Logan stands up and reaches out to me and taps me on the shoulder, causing a flood of warmth to spread from where he touched me all through my body down to my feet.

"Tag, you're it." He smirks and walks back to the 09er table, leaving me with junior.

I watch him go, a goofy smile on my face. Duncan scoots over to me and kisses me hard on the mouth. When he finally pulls away I'm breathing heavily, from both shock and from the heated way that Duncan had kissed me. He never kissed me like that, or in front of so many people, many whom cat called and whistled.

Duncan smiles at me.

"Got to get my books from my locker before class." He gets up and leaves, receiving high fives from people as he walks away. I look to see Logan talking to an 09er girl and flirting with her.

Suddenly I feel angry at him leaving the baby with me. So I get up and walk over to him.

"Actually Logan, you can look after the baby until the end of the day." I say slamming the cot down in his lap and giving him a fake smile.

"As you wish my lady." He smirks.

I turn on my heel and head back to my table of friends, and Dick. Mac and Dick were now having a heated discussion about video games, both looking like they were enjoying themselves. Wallace looks at me and raises an eyebrow, nodding his head towards Logan. I just roll my eyes at him, miming "no way".


	4. Chapter 4

Baby-Think-It-Over Chapter 4:

**A/N thanks for the reviews! this chapter is very fluffy and LoVely! :P**

After school I make my way to the parking lot, to find the Daddy of my plastic child leaning against my car. He was holding the baby in his arms and carrying its car seat/cot

Logan looks up and sees me, instantly breaking into a smile.

"Look Baby, it's your hot Mommy." He says pointing me out to it. I laugh at him as I approach.

"Hey, do you mind if I invite Mac and Dick to come over to my house too?" I ask innocently.

"If this is some sort of double date thing, I think I should remind you that you have a boyfriend." He says, laughter in his deep brown eyes and a mock frown on his face.

"I need Mac's help with a case I'm working on." I lie, ignoring his previous comment. In reality I just didn't want to be alone with Logan Echolls at my house. Recently I have been struggling to remember why I broke up with him in the first place.

"Fine by me." Logan says.

Just as I'm about to get into my car Duncan approaches.

"Hey." He says to me, not noticing Logan leaning against the other side of my car.

"Hey." I say back. I see his eyes flicker to Logan behind me, and suddenly he pulls me into a surprise kiss. He pulls away and faces Logan.

"Oh, hey Logan. Didn't see you there." Logan forces a smile at him. "Well, I got to go. See ya babe." Duncan says turning back to me.

I stare after him with a confused expression on my face. Why did Duncan make out with me only after seeing Logan? Was he trying to show off?

Logan slamming my car door snaps me out my daze. I hop in the driver's seat to find a fuming Logan. Smoke was practically coming out of his ears, and I'm surprised the plastic baby, in his hands, wasn't melting. Was he angry because Duncan kissed me in front of him? Or was it something else? Probably something else; Logan didn't like me anymore. He was having sex with Kendal for Gods sake!

Instead of trying to talk to him, I turn on the radio to distract him from his anger. Some random song is just finishing as I pull out of the school parking lot and start driving.

The next song starts and I look over at Logan to see him smiling back at me. It was Accidently in Love by Counting Crows. I remember when we were in his car listening to this song.

_~Flashback~_

_I was sitting in Logan's big yellow car as he drove to the beach. Logan had both of his strong hands on the steering wheel, tapping along to a song that just started on the radio. _

**"So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it**

**How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love." **

_Logan sings along with the song. I look at him to see a grin spreading across his face. I start singing with him._

**"Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love**

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love."

_He looks at me smiling. This was on of his favourite songs, and me liking it and singing along with it made him smile like an idiot. _

**"Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love**

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love [x7]

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally [x2]

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her Love...

**…I'm in love" **

~End Flashback~

**A/N Hope you liked** **this chapter! Another one is just around the corner! :) remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Baby-Think-It-Over Chapter 5:

**A/N: sorry, this is a short chapter!**

Now, I don't see this every day. Dick sitting on _my _couch, eating pizza and rocking a plastic baby to sleep; Logan and Mac sitting at my kitchen counter poring over their Math homework and joking and laughing occasionally; and me sitting next to Dick, feeding Logan and my plastic love-child, watching Logan joking with one of my best friends with a slight smile on my face.

Dick gets up and places his baby into its car seat/cot.

"Hey Ronnie, is there some where I could put my kid so that he doesn't wake up and cry again?" Dick asks seriously.

"Ah, yeah I'll take it to my room." I say as I try to disentangle my legs from the blanket I had, while trying not to drop my baby.

"I'll take it." Logan says after looking up and seeing my struggle with the blanket. He gets up and takes Dick's baby from him, walking towards my room.

I fling the blanket off me and hand my baby to a confused Dick, running and standing in front of Logan so he can't go into my room.

"Ah, Logan! No!" I say trying to stay calm; not wanting him to know that him being this close is making my heart beat like a maniac.

"Veronica, I've been in your room before, many times." He winks at me as he steps around me.

He walks into my room and looks around. He places Dick and Mac's baby on the floor next to my desk. The photos on my bookshelf catch his eye, and he walks over to them to see them better.

Among the many photo frames there are photos of Wallace, Mac and me, one of Weevil and me, and also a great one of Dad, Backup and me. There are also a few photos of Lily and me, and one of Duncan and me taken not too long ago. I tore up all the photos of Duncan that didn't have Lily and Logan in them last year when he turned his back on me. Then there were a couple photos of Logan and me. The time when we played volleyball against the Kane brother and sister and won, he was piggybacking me. The time we played monopoly and I kicked his ass. The time we were at the beach with Backup throwing a ball. All of these photos had us smiling in them.

He was looking at each photo with a nostalgic smile. I walk up behind him and touch his arm. He turns around and looks down at me with a tear in his eyes threatening to fall.

He holds up the picture he is looking at, it was taken on the first day we met. We were lying in the grass on the soccer oval. We were both had equally mischievous grins on our faces, and laughter in our twelve year old eyes.

"What went wrong Veronica?" Logan asks. I look at him with a sad smile.

"Shit happened that we couldn't control." I answer, pulling him into a hug. He felt so warm and content in my arms.

"Can we try and be friends again, Veronica?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."


	6. Chapter 6

Baby-Think-It-Over Chapter 6:

**A/N so i thought two short chapters were as good as one long one so here is another chapter! :) thanks so much for all the reviews guys! **

For the rest of the week and the following week Logan sat with me, Duncan, Wallace and Mac at our table, becoming fast friends with Wallace and Mac. And After school he would either come over to Veronica's house or her office, sometimes even helping her out with her cases, to do homework between taking care of Junior.

"Only one hour until freedom, my friends!" Logan exclaims to the table, as he walks over to our table on the last Friday we have to look after our plastic babies. Sitting down next to Mac and Duncan he leans across the table to high five me.

"Oh, speaking of our health assignment, what is yours called?" Duncan asks Logan and me. We just look at each other and shrug.

"Logan, how about 'Evil Plastic Toy' or 'It'?" I ask, with mock seriousness.

"Ronnie, 'Evil Plastic Toy' is a great name but it is a bit long. 'It' would be perfect." He replies with the same mock seriousness. "It Echolls, has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"Hell no! It Mars!" I respond.

"How about It Mars-Echolls?" He asks diplomatically.

"That sounds much better." I commend him.

"Why thank you Mars."

"No, thank you Echolls."

"Okay, okay, we get the picture guys." Duncan says, laughing. "How about you and Dick, Mac?"

"Dick Junior." She says with a goofy smile on her face. Wallace winks at her and she blushes, looking down at her food. Looks like our little Mackie has a thing for Dick. I'll have to talk to her about that later.

"Well, mine is called Hurricane." Duncan says with a grin.

"Hurricane Kane?" I ask with a sigh.

"What?" Logan looks at me, "that's an awesome name!"

"Yeah it is!" Duncan says, high fiving Logan.

"I'm so naming my kid that!" Wallace says.

"No way man, that is mine!" Logan says, grinning.

"Guys come on, I thought of it first!" Duncan complains.

"Guys are strange." Mac comments.

"True dat." I reply with a nod.

"Hey, is everyone still on for tonight? Party at the Grand to celebrate our freedom?" Duncan asks.

"Hell yeah!" Wallace calls out.

"Affirmative." Mac states high fiving me.

"Would I ever say no to a party?" Logan smirks.

"Let's get this party started!" I call, punching the air in exclamation.

"Did someone say party?" Dick says, standing behind Mac with his hands on her shoulders, looking at us expectantly.

"Dick, I think you have some sort of 6th sense for these kinds of things. You always know when there is a party on." Logan says, looking up at his friend.

"Yeah well, it's a gift." Dick says happily, stealing one of Mac's chips.


	7. Chapter 7

Baby-Think-It-Over Chapter 7

Me, being the driver for Wallace and Mac means that I have to stay sober enough to drive home, while the rest of my friends can get wasted. Thank god Dick made plans with Duncan and Logan to sleep on their couch, or else I might have had to drive a drunk Dick home. That would not have been pleasant.

The party started at 8pm with light drinking and a game of pool, and by midnight Duncan had crashed, Logan, Dick, Mac and Wallace were all wasted, and even I was a little tipsy. We were all spread out on the couch watching a movie.

For some bazar reason Dick had his arm around Mac's shoulders and her head was resting on his chest. I gave Dick a warning glare when he whispered something in her ear. He just rolled his eyes at me, as Mac snuggled closer to him. He smiled so tenderly down at her, after her movement, that I decided to let it drop for the moment.

I was sitting in between Wallace and Logan, and every time Logan moved his leg brushed against mine. Each time this happened, a shot of warmth went through my body, and it left a tingling feeling on my leg.

After the movie finished Wallace and I made to leave, when we saw Mac lean in to kiss Dick. I could see his face light up with happiness. It seemed like Dick Cassablancas had met his match in the form of my techy-nerd best friend. He pulled away from the hot and steamy kiss to see Wallace, Logan and I all staring at both him and Mac.

He blushes and looks at Mac, who was also blushing. They both looked embarrassed yet totally happy at the same time. I had never seen Mac so happy before, nor Dick. They turned to look back at each other and both were smiling like idiots as they leaned in for another kiss, not even caring about their audience.

"Hey Logan, can I use your bathroom, cuz I think we might be here for a bit longer." Wallace says grinning happily for his friend.

"Yeah, sure," Logan points out the way to the bathroom, "just down there." Wallace nods in understanding as he walks in the direction Logan pointed.

Logan and I both look towards our friends on the couch and shudder.

"Wanna go into the hall way?" I ask, trying to get as far way as possible from my best friend making out with Dick.

"Yes please." He replies, obviously feeling the same way. It was so awkward when your friend is kissing someone, because you want to be happy for them but then there is the whole yuck factor.

Once we are outside, in the hallway, it's quiet for a minute before Logan sighs.

"Look Veronica," He says, seriously. "I think I should tell you something. I know you're not going to believe me when I say this, but I'm your friend now and I don't want to see you get hurt." He continues, making the tension grow. What was he going to tell me that was so serious? He was starting to scare me.

"What?" I say, looking at him, pleading him with my eyes to tell me whatever it was.

"I think Duncan might have cheated on you with Kendal." He says quickly. Like pulling off a Band-Aid.

"He WHAT!?"


	8. Chapter 8

Baby-Think-It-Over Chapter 8:

**A/N: This chapter is very short so I'll upload this one and another one today! :)**

I haven't been able to sleep all night. I've been going over what Logan told me last night in my head. It was driving me crazy. Every time I closed my eyes, there she was. Kendal Cassablancas on top of my cute, nice, sweet boyfriend, who would never hurt me. How could he have slept with her while going out with me?

I have to talk to him.

Half an hour later I'm standing in front of Duncan and Logan's hotel room door at the Grand. I knock four times. Dick opens the door and lets me in, then collapses on the couch to continue watching tv. Logan staggers into the room wearing nothing but boxers, and I can't stop looking at his abs. Thank god Logan is too hung-over to realize that I'm staring at him. Dick greets him by throwing a bottle of Gatorade at his head, which Logan catches expertly, closely followed by a packet of aspirin.

"Hey Logan." I say. He just grunts back, taking a seat next to Dick. Suddenly Duncan comes out of his room and walks over to me.

"Hey babe." He says, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." I say icily, crossing my arms over my chest.

Logan and Dick share an odd look as Duncan leads me into his room.

"What's up?" Duncan asks, shutting the door behind us.

"Have you been sleeping with Kendal Cassablancas?" I ask him point blank.

"What? Why would you ask me something like that?" He yells at me.

"Because I want to know. Now answer the question Duncan!" I say calmly, not raising my voice.

"Is this about Logan?" He yells.

"No. This is not about Logan! This is about you and me!" I yell back. "Why are you avoiding the question Duncan?"

"Of course this is about Logan! He always gives you these looks! And the worst thing is that you return them!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're still hung up on him Veronica!" He accuses me.

"At least I'm not sleeping with my friend's step-mother!" I yell back at him.

"You aren't denying that you still have feelings for Logan!"

"No, I'm not denying it. But you aren't denying that while we were dating you had sex with Kendal. At least I didn't go any further than just talking to him."

Duncan glares at me.

"Duncan we are through." I say to him, as I turn around and leave the room.

I walk into the living area to find Logan and Dick staring at me, obviously they had heard the fight. I smile sadly at Logan. Then turn and leave the hotel room.


	9. Chapter 9

Baby-Think-It-Over Chapter 9:

Do homework. Check.

Wash dishes. Check.

Accidently indirectly tell your ex-boyfriend that you still have feelings for him while in a fight with your cheating, now ex, boyfriend. With said fight ending with dumping of said boyfriend. Check. And Check.

Damn. That last one wasn't on my list of goals for today yet it was accomplished.

This calls for ice cream and movie night with friends.

"Damn girl! That's ruff." Wallace's voice comes from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." I reply, gloomily. "How will I face Logan on Monday?"

"Well it is the last day of school, so you just have to survive it, then you wont see him until after the holidays."

"Yeah, I shall use my epic avoiding skills on Monday. Hey, so did you wanna come over a blow up pity balloons for my party?" I ask.

"Yeah sure, I'll bring the ice-cream cuz you are in no state to talk to poor innocent shop-workers today, and I know you'll go all Hulk on their ass if they give you a funny look."

"Thanks Wallace. I'm gonna call Mac, then we'll get this pity party started." I say.

"K, see ya Mars."

"Bye." I say as I hang up the phone. Wallace is the best. Now time to call the Q to my Bond.

"Hello?" The person at the other end of the telephone line asks.

"Hello, is Ma- Cindy home?" I ask, remembering at the last minute that her family calls her Cindy. "It's Veronica." I add.

"Oh, hi Veronica, it's Cindy's mum. I'll just fetch her." Mrs. Mackenzie says.

"Thanks." I say. I only have to wait for another few seconds before Mac is on the phone.

"Hey, Veronica." She says.

"Hello I-kissed-Dick-last-night-but-didn't-call-my-friend-to-talk-to-her. How's life?"

"Ah, that. Well, I dunno it just happened." She says awkwardly.

"Well, I had a massive fight with Duncan this morning because he has been sleeping with Kendal, and some how we got on the topic of how I apparently still have feelings for Logan."

"Which is true." Mac cut in.

"Yes well, shut up. So I ended things with Duncan and walked out of his hotel room to find that Logan and Dick had heard the whole thing, including my confession of still liking Logan."

"Ouch. I'll bring chocolate and pick up a comedy movie. Wallace is bringing the ice-cream right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He just text me to tell me that you need comfort food and a funny movie."

"Wow. My friends know me so well." I say.

"I'll be over in about half an hour. Bye." Mac says.

"See ya." I say, hanging up the phone.

For some reason ending things with Duncan wasn't what was making me feel so rotten, neither was the fact that he had cheated on me. It was that Logan knew that I still had feelings for him. He was going to be so unbearably smug and annoying. We had come to a point in our friendship were our witty banter was fun and light, but now that he knows how I feel things will be so messed up. We finally have a good friendship and I had to mess that up by yelling too loudly at Duncan. Damn. I need ice cream.

Dad was going to be out all night on a case, so we decided to make it into a sleep over pity party. Pizza, ice cream and chocolate included.

"So, Mac. You and Dick?" I ask, as I settle down on the couch next to Wallace, while Mac takes the beanbag on the floor.

"Um, yeah." She says blushing.

"Damn girl! You got it bad. I saw you two flirting all last night." Wallace chuckles.

"How did I not see the flirting?" I ask.

"You were too busy trying not to touch Logan on the couch." Mac says, trying to hold back her laughter unsuccessfully.

"Yeah, what was up with that? Every time he moved you jumped away from him. I was trying not to laugh the whole way through the movie." Wallace says chuckling, as Mac starts laughing openly.

"It was like you were being shocked with an electrical current every time his leg brushed yours."

"Was I that noticeable?" I ask blushing, looking down at my bowl of ice cream.

"Yeah, just a little bit. But I doubt Logan noticed." Wallace says.

"Nah, he so noticed. That's why he kept moving his leg, to make you uncomfortable. And he was smiling the whole time." Mac says, chuckling evilly. I just look at her with a deadpan glare.

"He was not." I say.

"Yep. He was." She grins.

"Was not"

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Why don't we just agree to disagree?" I say diplomatically. "Enough about me. Mac you have some explaining to do."

"Yeah girl, even I want to know. Damn. I'm turning into a girl. I need some more guy friends."

"Yeah, you do Wallace." Mac says, trying to keep off topic.

"Oh, no you don't Mac. No more changing the topic. What's up with you and Dick?" I ask.

"Fine. Fine, I'll spill. After more pizza." She says reaching for another slice of pizza. I pull the box away from her.

"Spill." I say. She looks down at her hands, then back up at Wallace and me, a guilty expression on her face.

"Well, ever since the plastic baby came into our lives we've been spending more and more time together." Mac says.

"And." I say, begging her to continue.

"Well, he is actually a really sweet guy, once you get passed the womanizing exterior. He is kind of messed up because his parents aren't that great and so he has practically raised himself and Cassidy. He is surprisingly kind-hearted and pleasant. I made the first move by kissing him and I know that he kissed me back. He has really changed, and I really like him. He has even met my parents, but that was just when we were friends." Mac says smiling giddily.

"Oh, so you're more than friends?" I ask, raising my eyebrow suggestively.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, that's what we both want. I really like him, so be nice." She says, looking directly at me.

"What, me? I'm always nice." I say in mock horror. Wallace and Mac look at me then at each other and burst out laughing, then I'm laughing along with them.


	10. Chapter 10

Baby-Think-It-Over Chapter 10:

Never have I felt so embarrassed to walk into school. Not even when there were all those rumors going around about me. Logan new that I still liked him, but he obviously didn't feel the same way.

I make it to my locker without seeing him. Wallace is already there, waiting for me. He greets me with a smile. I grab some books out of my locker and turn around to see confused looks being passed around accompanied by whispers, catcalls and gasps.

That's when I spot Neptune's hottest new couple; Dick Cassablancas and Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie. They were holding hands and smiling googly eyes at each other. Madison steps in front of them, probably to say some snide remark, but Dick glares at her and tells her to 'piss off'. I smile at his treatment of Madison Sinclair, his former girlfriend.

They walk over to us and Dick leans against the lockers as Mac opens her locker next to mine.

"Hey Ronnie! Wally! How are you this fine, fine day?" Dick asks happily, facing us. Wallace chuckles and says he's great. I give him thumbs down. "Duncan's an asshole!" He says angrily. I smile at his comment.

"Thanks Dick." I say, Mac smiles proudly at her boyfriend.

Lunch came way too quickly for my taste. Soon I'm sitting at our usual table with Wallace and Dick. Mac was going to her locker after Math then coming to lunch.

I kept unconsciously looking for Logan, even though if I saw him I wouldn't be able to actually look him in the eyes let a lone speak to him. Mac comes over and sits between Wallace and Dick, giving Dick a quick kiss as she sits down.

"He isn't here today. I didn't see him in Math." Mac says to me, noticing my constant eye movement.

"Maybe he is trying to give you some space, Ronnie? Let you think about stuff." Dick says, wisely. I just stare at my uneaten Christmas cake on my plate. Why was I letting this dampen my mood? It was the last day of school before the Christmas holidays and I was moping over a boy? Plastering a smile on my face I look back up at my friends seated around me, and yes I do include Dick as one of my friends.

"Last day of school! Anyone got plans for Christmas holidays?" Wallace says, trying to distract me, noticing my forced smile.

"Oh, yeah! My big New Years Eve Party! You guys all gotta some!" Dick says excitedly to us. "Mackie would you come as my date?" He asks, turning towards her, a hopeful tone to his voice.

"Yes, if you come to Christmas Eve dinner at my place." She says.

"To meet your parents? You want me to meet your parents?" He says in disbelief.

"I just thought, because you don't normally have sit down dinners with your family, you might like to with mine?" She says hopefully.

"Mac, I'd love to. Thank you!" He says, leaning in and kissing her.

Wallace and I look at each other and pretend to throw up. Mac and Dick pull apart and look at us and laugh.

"Wallace, you should invite Jackie to go with you." Mac says to Wallace a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I think I might." He says, looking towards a group of girls sitting at a table at the other side of the eating area. Jackie was smiling openly back at him.

"Oooh. Wallace has a date." Dick teases.

"Dick, so do you." I say, gesturing towards Mac.

"Yeah I do!" He yells out, a big grin on his face. "And she's way hot!"

Mac smiles and blushes a deep shade of red, while Wallace and I laugh. Dick just sits there smiling at all of us.

It's kind of funny how we all became friends. I cut Wallace down from a flagpole, I didn't bust Mac for the Purity Test, and Dick, well I really don't know when we became friends but we are now. As for Logan, the missing member of our group, we became friends again after Lily's death, when I helped him with the case of his Mother's death.

Damn! I miss him.


	11. Chapter 11

Baby-Think-It-Over Chapter 11:

**A/N: Okay guys this is the last chapter. Thanks so much for reading this story. All the reviews have been great! I hope you like reading this story as much as i loved writing it. :)**

A quiet Christmas spent with Dad was great, but I was ready for the New Year.

Mac and I decided to get ready for Dick's party at my house, and then Dick would pick us up and take us to the dock. There we would board the boat to Dick's New Years Eve Big Bash. He said dress fancy, meaning cocktail dresses for the girls and smart shirts and jackets for the guys.

I haven't seen Logan since that day in the hotel, but I'd eat my hat if he weren't planning on coming to the party. So I was going to dress to impress tonight with a strapless black dress with a fanning skirt that ended just above her knees and nice heels.

This being Mac and Dick's first party as a couple, Mac was planning to wow everyone. She was wearing a strapped red dress that hugged her body and was tight across her chest. Her mum and I practically held her at gunpoint to make her try it on at the shops, but once wearing it she loved it. It looked fantastic on her, the colour complementing the red streaks in her hair.

We step out of my bedroom to find Dick sitting on my couch nervously eyeing the gun my Dad was cleaning opposite him.

"Now Dick, Mac is like a second daughter to me and I don't want anything to happen to her understand?" My Dad was saying.

"Yes, sir." Dick gulps.

"Gees Dad, he had to get the talk from Mac's Dad _and _you! That's what I call a cruel and unusual punishment." I say as Mac and I walk into the room.

They both look up at my comment. Dad beams at us both, but Dick only has eyes for the brunette standing next to me. I smile at the couple. They both looked so happy.

"Mac, you look amazing." He says getting up from the couch and walking over to her.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She grins, admiring Dick's plain jeans, nice blue shirt and black blazer. He even combed his hair.

"And Ronnie," He says, looking at me for the first time. "He'd be an idiot to leave your side for a second, cuz you look smokin'!" He says grinning.

"Thanks Dick." I reply, smiling back at him.

"Who is this 'he' that you're talking about? Veronica?" Dad asks protectively.

"Logan." I reply simply, smiling as I say his name. Mac winks at me, and Dick chuckles. Dad gives me a look saying 'if he hurts you again I will shoot him.' I just chuckle, and he smiles.

"We should be going now." Dick says, looking at his watch. Dad herds us out of the apartment and says goodbye. Dick walks ahead of Mac and I, showing us to a waiting limo.

I was half hoping that Logan would be waiting inside the limo for me, but he wasn't. Of course he wasn't. Stop being such a romantic Veronica!

"To Wallace's house next, thanks Jeff." Dick calls out to the driver.

Dick has his arm around Mac's shoulder, and she has a hand on his leg. I looked at them with a smile. Who knew that these two would make each other this happy? I wish I had something like that, but in the end everyone disappoints. Everyone leaves.

I get snapped out of my dreary thoughts when the limo stops and Wallace gets in closely followed by Jackie.

"Now I'm not the third wheel, I'm the fifth wheel." I mock sigh.

"What is the world coming to when a hot girl like you can't find a date for a New Years Eve party?" Jackie says, jokingly.

"Oh, no. She can find a date, but no one can live up to the high standards of her ex." Mac says, winking at me.

"Duncan?" Jackie says, confused.

"Nope. Logan." Dick says, popping the 'p' and smiling at me.

"Yeah, she's got it bad for that guy!" Wallace says, also smiling.

"Then why don't you make a move Veronica?" Jackie asks me.

"He already knows how she feels." Mac says, awkwardly.

"So she told him and he didn't feel the same way?" Jackie asks, not even directing the question to me since my friends had decided to answer for me.

"Well, Ronnie and Duncan had this whole fight about how DK slept with Kendal and Ronnie still had feelings for Logan. That's why they broke up. But this fight just so happened to be held in Duncan's room at the Grand and at the time Logan and I were watching tv in the living room, so we heard it all. Then Ronnie walks out of Duncan's room, gives Logan a sad smile, and then leaves." Dick explains to Jackie.

"And that was the last time she saw him." Mac finishes.

"Wow! What a story!" Jackie says.

"That's not even the half of it. We have been through so much shit together." I say.

"Yeah, I know right." A familiar voice says from the speakerphone in the limo. "I never even got to tell her how _I_ felt." It's Logan's voice that was coming from the phone.

The limo was stopping and my heart skips a beat as I look through the window and see him standing at the entrance to the Neptune docks. Everyone files out of the limo, me getting out last.

I walk towards him, never taking my eyes off his beautiful brown ones.

"I didn't say anything to you the day you broke up with Duncan because you were just coming out of a relationship and I couldn't trust myself to talk to you after hearing the fight. Because I would have told you just how I felt and you didn't need that added pressure. You needed to heal from the pain Duncan had caused you. Veronica, I thought our story was epic, you know, you and me. Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed. Epic." Logan says.

**"**Logan…"

**"**I'm sorry about last summer. You know, if I could do it over…"

**"**Come on. Ruined lives? Bloodshed? You really think a relationship should be that hard?" I say, more asking myself than him.

"No one writes songs about the ones that come easy." He says, as he leans in and kisses me. It's gentle at first, but then I put my hands in his hair and at his neck, pulling my self closer to him, deepening the kiss. He puts his hands at my waist, pulling me even closer. We are putting all of our spoken and unspoken feelings into this one kiss.

Suddenly our friends around us start clapping and wolf whistling. Logan and I pull apart and look at the smiling faces around us.

"Hey guys, sorry for interrupting this tender moment, but I think if I don't stop you, you'll start ripping each other's clothes off." Dick says grinning at us both. Mac slaps his arm and chuckles.

"Come on guys, let's get this party started!" I yell out, pumping my fist in the air. Everyone cheers and starts walking towards the boat.

Logan puts his arm around my shoulders and I let him steer me to a massive boat that was already packed with people from our school. I look over my shoulder to see Mac protectively under Dick's arm, and Wallace holding Jackie's hand. My friends were all happy and I was happy.

Once on the boat, we all make our way to the dance floor. We dance for a while, until a slow song comes on.

"I love this song." I whisper in Logan's ear, as we dance to 'Sway' by The Perishers.

"Me too." He whispers back. Then he leans in and kisses me softly.

At half and hour until midnight Dick leads our little group to the top level of the boat. It was the perfect place to watch the fireworks, and Dick had it cut off from the rest of the party. There were refreshments on a table as well as food.

Dick hands out champagne to everyone as the minuets count down. I wrap an arm around Logan's waist, as he puts an arm around my shoulders. I lean into him enjoying his warmth in the cold night air.

I have never felt so at ease and so happy in my life. I had my wonderful, loyal friends, and I had my Prince Charming. This was turning into the fairytale life I never thought I would have.

"Hey guys, can I join you up there?" Cassidy calls up to us.

"Yeah, sure Beav!" Dick calls back down.

Once up here Cassidy accepts a glass of champagne from Dick, and takes a seat near the tv to watch the ball drop in New York. Dick and Mac join him and watch, while Jackie and Wallace stand away from everyone in a corner making out. Logan and I were standing at the railing looking out on the ocean.

I get a text just as the count down begins.

"Cassidy Cassablancas blew up the bus. Stay away from him. I have already called the coast guard and the Captain of the boat. Stay safe. Love Dad."

10

I look at Beaver sitting next to my best friends.

9

I look around and see all my happy friends, smiling at me.

8

Logan sees my terror and asks what's wrong.

7

I show him my phone with the text from my Dad still showing on the display.

6

His eyes go wide and he looks at Cassidy.

5

Cassidy had been watching me, and was grinning at Logan and I evilly.

4

He pulls out a gun.

3

Dick and Mac get up and back away, Dick standing in between Beaver and Mac.

2

Wallace and Jackie break apart and Jackie screams.

1

I shouldn't have panicked. I alerted Cassidy by panicking, now someone is going to die. I should have thought it over. The memory of the day in health when we were given our plastic babies comes to my mind. That was the day everything changed. The babies we were given were called 'Baby-Think-It-Over'. I had to think it over.

0

Fireworks go off as Cassidy raises the gun and points it at me. Logan steps in front of me. I think of all the great times I've had with him, and how much I love him.

I push Logan out of the way as Cassidy pulls the trigger. I hear Wallace yell, Mac scream, Dick shout and Jackie yelp. I feel a pinch in my stomach and I fall to the floor. I feel Logan's hands on my stomach trying to stop the blood, Mac's hands holding mine, my head resting on Wallace's knees, Dick throws his jacket over me and Jackie rubs my other hand trying comfort me. Cassidy was smiling, still pointing the gun at us. I stop looking at him; instead I look up and watch the fireworks. They were beautiful.

There is no pain; I can only feel the love my friends are giving me. It's like my whole body has gone numb with their love, possibly also the gunshot wound to my stomach has damaged something important, but I'm trying not to think about that.

I look around at all my friends.

"I-love-all-of-you, you-are-so-awe-some." I manage to get out, gaping for air. I look at each of them and smile, wanting them to know how much they all mean to me.

Wallace. My best friend. He helped me so much in the year after Lily's death. The basketball guy who loves my snikerdoodles. He was looking down at me with horror, watching the blood pour from my abdomen. I give him a weak smile.

Mac. The girl with the blue hair, now red, that the IT guy told me about. She helped me with pretty much all my cases. The girl who became my friend after a day of knowing her. She was holding my hand in both of hers, clutching it towards her chest. Tears spilling down her face. I squeeze her hand.

Dick. The guy who I thought was shallow and stupid, who turned out to be funny and a loyal friend. He was helping Logan to stop the flow of blood. He looks at me with sadness, and I wink at him and half smile, weakly.

Jackie. The girl who I thought was a snob and a bitch the first time I met her. The girl who has made my best friend so happy. She was holding my other hand, crying while also trying to give me a reassuring smile that turned into a grimace. I poke my tongue out at her and make her chuckle then cry more.

Logan. The guy who admitted to having a crush on me since we first met, when I was wearing my soccer uniform at twelve years old. The guy who beat up an FBI agent who had kidnapped me. The guy who cried in my arms when he found out his mom was actually dead. The guy who sung along with the radio to a corny love song. The guy who made my smile when I was hurting, laugh when I was crying and smile when I was sad.

The guy who had just tried to stand between a bullet for me.

He was using his jacket to try and stop the flow of blood from my stomach, with the help of Dick. He looked me in the eyes and I saw the raw emotion he was feeling. The sadness, the pain, the heartbreak.

I reach for him and stroke his cheek affectionately.

"I-love-you-Logan." I say in between wheezes. "I-always-loved-you. And-I always-will-love-you."

"I love you too. Veronica please stay with me. Stay with me Veronica! I love you so much." Logan says tears streaming down his face. I close my eyes heavily.

"Veronica look at me. Veronica, do you remember the first time we kissed?" He asked me, his face above mine looking down at me with love. I nod.

"You kissed me after I accidently beat up the FBI agent. Then you pulled away, and we were both so shocked. You started to walk away, and I grabbed you pulled you back to kiss me."

"I-re-mem-ber." I whisper.

"That was an awesome kiss. It was epic, just like us. Veronica, you have to stay with me. I love you Veronica Mars." Logan said, choking as the tears spill from his brown eyes.

"I-love-you-Lo-gan." I whisper, even quieter.

I look up at him and smile. The fireworks behind him lighting up the sky. I lean up and kiss him on the cheek.

And then everything goes black.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the story and this chapter! Just letting you know there will be a sequel to this story. Remember to review! :P**


	12. AN

A/N: The sequel is called The Darkest Hour and the first chapter will be up very soon.

It is in Logan's POV and it shows what was happening behind the scenes throughout Baby-Think-It-Over. Some people say that the ending was a bit strange seeing as most of the story was fluff, but I was always going to continue it to another story to explain the ending. And don't worry Veronica isn't dead, or is she?

Read The Darkest Hour to find out what happened...


End file.
